fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Protect-A-Bot
This is the third episode of Sci-Fi Club. Synopsis Emmett, sick of being picked on by school bully Mac Bradford, builds his own bodyguard robot to protect him, which gains a stalker like obsession with him. Transcript (Emmett is walking towards a classroom, but a hand pulls his jacket. He turns around and sees Mac Bradford.) (Mac) Hey, nerd. Where's my lunch money? (Emmett) I think you mean 'MY '''lunch money. Don't make me use my de-evolution ray on you! Oh wait, you already act like a caveman. ''(Mac punches Emmett in the face. It cuts to the treehouse. Emmett climbs up the ladder with a black eye.) (A.I) Scanning DNA. (A green beam of light emerges from a control pad on the wall.) (A.I) DNA match confirmed. Say the password. (Emmett) Scificlubruleswithaz. (P.A.I) Voice recognized. Password correct. Welcome, Emmett. (Emmett enters and tosses a handful of scrap metal and wires into the trash can.) (MikeL) Welcome, Emmett. (Emmett) Hello, MikeL. (MikeL) Whoa! That's quite the shiner! (Emmett) I got it from this evil bully at school. (MikeL) Shall I eliminate him or her? (Orifices open all over his body and weapons come out of them.) (Emmett) That won't be nessecary. I'm going to the junkyard. And you're coming with me. (MikeL starts trembling in fear, then oil spills out of him.) (Emmett) I'm not going to throw you out! You're going to assist me in looking for parts to build: this! (Emmett pulls out a blueprint with a tall humanoid robot with a heart on its chest.) (Emmett) I call it: the Protect-A-Bot! Now, let's get into the Hover-Mobile! And don't forget to bring the duffel bags! (They hop into a silver, slighly circular machine and fly off. Later, they return to the treehouse, with two full duffel bags and dump them onto the floor. (Emmett) Time to get to work! (MikeL) Oh, oh! I have an idea! Let's- (Emmett rolls his eyes.) (Emmett) MikeL, sleep mode. (MikeL's eyes turn black and he stops talking. It cuts to a montage of Emmett building Protect-A-Bot and taking coffee breaks. The montage ends with Emmett spray painting it's body white. Emmett then falls asleep, but an alarm clock rings, it reading 9:45. Emmett wakes up.) (Emmett) Oh no! I'm gonna be late! (Emmett leaps into a booth, and comes out looking cleaner. He runs outside and the bus drives past his house.) (Emmett) No! (Protect-A-Bot walks out with a pink heart and pink eyes.) (Protect-A-Bot) Hello, Emmett. I am your personal robotic bodyguard. (Protect-A-Bot morphs into a car and drives Emmett to school. She stops at the front of the school as Emmett exits. Protect-A-Bot morphs into a cube with a heart on it Emmett puts it in his backpack and walks into the school.) (Emmett) Life is going to be a lot easier with you, Protect-A-Bot! (Mac) *stops Emmett* Hey there, nerd. I thought I'd take my lunch money a little early today. Hand it over! (Emmett) I thought you'd say that. (Emmett pulls out the Protect-A-Box.) (Mac) What? Is that supposed to scare me? Lamest invention yet, Sparks! Now give me my cash! (He throws his fist at Emmett, but the box rumbles.) (Protect-A-Box) Physical harm to Emmett detected. Morphing into Protect-A-Bot. (It transforms into Protect-A-Bot and punches aMac through the ceiling. It cuts to them playing dodgeball. She morphs into a tank and shoots dodge balls at the other team.) (Emmett) You rule! (PAB) Thank you, master. (It cuts to Emmett getting lunch next to Connor.) (Connor) Well, I'll be darned. You got the last milk carton! Care to play Rock Paper Scissors for it? (Connor plays rock and Protect-A-Bot punches him away.) (Emmett) What the heck, Protect-A-Bot? (Protect-A-Bot) He was about to attack you. (Emmett) No he- whatever. (He walks to a table with Luke and Fluxx on it and sits down. Protect-A-Bot punches them away.) (Emmett) Stop punching my friends! (Protect-A-Bot) They were in the way of our love. (Emmett, shocked) LOVE?! I must have took it to far with the whole 'protection' while programming. (The school bell rings later and Emmett flies out on a hoverboard with PAB giving chase. He arrives at the treehouse and goes through the security.) (Emmett) P.A.I, lockdown mode. (P.A.I) Affirmative. (Emmett) *enters* Guys, we have to take out Protect-A-Bot! (Fluxx) Of course we do! I broke my spine on impact with the wall! (Luke) But how will we do this! (Connor) And what is wrong. (Emmett) Promise you guys won't laugh?! (Others) Promise. (Emmett) *gulps* The robot fell in love with me. (Others) *laugh* (Emmett) Hey, not cool! (Fluxx) You're human. It's a robot! It'll never work out! It's only rule 19 of Sci-Fi/Romance Writing 101 by M.P Loveshaft! (Emmett) I've got an idea! (It cuts to a montage of them building a robot. PAB busts in and meets a big black spiked robot.) (Destruct-A-Bot) Must. Destroy. Emmett Sparks. (It aims a laser at Emmett, who worriedly glances at Emmett. Protect-A-Bot looks at DAB.) (PAB) Hey, you tall hunk of metal. Want to go get a bite? (DAB) Affirmative. (They leave the treehouse, leaving the boys staring in shock.) (Connor) Well, I'll be! (Luke) That was unexpected. END Characters * Emmett Sparks * Connor Jefferson * Fluxx Steinberg * Luke Jacobs * Mac Bradford Inventions * Protect-A-Bot * Destruct-A-Bot